


Fight for Me, for Us

by SuperWhoLockian_96



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Torture, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockian_96/pseuds/SuperWhoLockian_96
Summary: Spencer is overwhelmed when he wakes up with such an intense pain he can barely form a coherent thought. Will he make it out alive? Will he make it out in one piece or will his heart and mind be shattered by things he goes through. Will Derek be able to bring him back from the edge of his destruction or leave him hanging





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone order some MoReid heartbreak? No? Well here is some anyways! Not that I need to be starting any new Fanfics or anything because I have at least 3 WIP's I need to finish first, but does my brain care, nope. Just gives me new ideas. Between this and my newfound obsession with Good Omen's, it may be a little while till I update my other fics. UGH! Anyways! I do not own Criminal Minds, trust me there would be so much more heartbreak but also so much more gay love. I normally ship HotchReid but this popped into my head and yeah. ANYWAYS. Please Enjoy!

A broken whining noise fell from Spencer's lips as he was brought into awareness, all that he could focus on was the overwhelming pain in his head, it made him dizzy and for a moment he was sure that whatever he was laying on was rocking. Spencer didn't want to open his eyes, sure that the sunlight from Derek's bedroom window would assault his eyes and making the pounding in his head worse. Despite not wanting to he finally forced his eyes open just a little, he was surrounded by complete darkness except for a dim glow underneath the door. Confusion overwhelmed him because he knew it should be morning. The pounding was coming from a specific spot and out of instinct his hand went to that spot, his hair was wet, and that confused him even more because he knew he hadn't taken a shower before bed. There was a voice in the back of his head trying to tell him something but it was too far away, to hazy. The dizziness was overwhelming as he tried to sit up he promptly laid back down and closed his eyes tightly trying to quell his rolling stomach because he was pretty sure he was going to throw up.

Suddenly though the memory hit him like a ton of bricks, Spencer and Derek had been in his living room getting ready for bed, Derek had just let Clooney outside when there was a knock. Spencer had gone to open it when it had been slammed in his face, he remembered his head hitting the door but he had tried to go to the safe and get his gun when something hit him hard, he tried to yell for Derek but no sound came out, and the white spots in his vision had prevented him from seeing anything.

Spencer reached for his head again and when he pulled his hand away his eyes had mostly adjusted to the dim lighting and he could see the thick dark blood. Spencer bit his lip and whispered "Fuck,"

Just then the door opened and the dim light became much brighter making his head throb and he had to force himself to keep his eyes open because he needed to be prepared for whatever was about to happen. Unexpectedly though Derek was shoved inside and he had cuts to his face and bare chest, Derek collapsed in a heap and then one of the men walked towards him. Spencer tried to shrink away but there was nowhere to hide, the man grabbed him by his hair making Spencer cry out in agony as it tugged on the wound that they had created.

The other man spoke harshly in a thick accent that Spencer couldn't place because his head hurt too much. "Shut up you Faggot"

Spencer bit back the argument that was rising in his throat, he knew it would likely only make things worse and Derek already looked pretty hurt. Spencer forced himself to take a deep breath and willingly walked trying to keep the man from pulling his hair too much. Derek tried to grab the man's leg and his voice was rougher than usual, "Wait, wait take me, please… don't… leave him be."

The man holding Spencer's hair growled and kicked Derek hard in the face before punching Spencer in the gut to knock the wind out of him and then dragging him by his hair. Spencer was trying hard not to cry, he had no idea what these men wanted with him or Derek, but he assumed it had something to do with his job, although they had just called him a fag. No one outside of their team knew of their relationship, Spencer didn't want to tell his mother yet because she had been having a lot of bad days and Derek just wasn't ready to tell his family and Spencer understood that.

The pain was blinding and he could barely focus on anything else but he tried to focus on where they were taking him and how far it was from the room they had been holding him in. Spencer was barely aware by the time they made it to another room, this time his feet were tied to a table and then his shirt removed. Spencer had a feeling they were going to do something similar to what they had done to Derek.

The bigger of the two men smiled down at him with an evil smile, "Hello Pretty boy," Spencer tried not to flinch, hearing Derek's nickname for him come out of someone else's mouth like that made his stomach churn.

"W...what do you want from us?" Spencer managed out

The other one who had dragged him by his hair smiled and kneeled next to him, "You, really all we wanted was you, we are going to beat your boyfriend half to death and dump him somewhere."

The hair on the back of Spencer' neck stood up and his stomach turned violently. Spencer forced himself to take a deep breath despite the panic still deeply coiled inside his stomach, "Please… let him go now… I will do anything you want… Anything I swear."

The bigger one looked at the one next to Spencer and made a face, then they switched to another language stupidly assuming Spencer wouldn't understand and despite it taking him a little longer to understand he listened to the two. "He is pretty, we were told to kill him but maybe we could play with him."

The bigger one replied, "He could be useful, I don't know if he has any idea where his boyfriend's money is but he has a very feminine body, small and skinny."

This made Spencer realize that they were after the money that he had put in Derek's name, it was almost half a billion dollars.

"Ay, we could play with him, you can go first if you want. I will let the boyfriend go, dump him somewhere." The other said, it finally dawned on Spencer they were speaking in Arabic.

The bigger one nodded, "Fine but make sure he is out cold and won't come looking for a while, Muhammed"

Muhammed nodded and grabbed something before leaving the room, Spencer could only assume he was going to go get Derek. Spencer acted confused and looked at the bigger man, "W...what's going on?"

"We have agreed to your terms, my friend is going to let your boyfriend goes, he will not be back for a while, we can play until he returns." The man replied.


	2. BAU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the BAU, Hotch is worried because they have a case and Morgan and Reid are AWOL, something neither man had done before. The rest of the team are worried, JJ and Prentiss are calling hospitals, Rossi is on his way to the apartment, and Hotch is in his office waiting for some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short so I am sorry about that but it's been too long since I updated. I have had this chapter finished, just been trying to figure out the rest of the story in case I wanted to fix it.

  
Hotch paced in his office, they had a case and they had been trying to get ahold of Morgan and Reid but to no avail, it was unlike them to go completely AWOL without so much as a text so everyone was on edge but Hotch most of all, Hotch knew the couple had planned on going out the night before and sometimes people weren’t as accepting, JJ had been tasked with calling hospitals to make sure the pair hadn’t been mugged, and Dave was on his way to Derek’s apartment because they all knew Derek didn’t like to leave Clooney so normally they would stay at his place. Dave should have gotten to the apartment 5 minutes ago but he hadn’t heard anything and he was starting to get on edge about it. Ten minutes passed before Hotch’s phone finally rang, he answered it almost as soon as it started ringing, “Hotchner”

  
“Aaron, it's me. We need to get the team out here. Metro PD is down here they didn’t know the place belonged to Federal Agents, but… there was a struggle and there's blood.” Rossi’s voice held nerves and tension.

  
Rossi had barely finished talking before Hotch was getting his creds and his gun and halfway down the stairs, “Guys lets go,” JJ and Emily were right behind Hotch the moment he was stepping onto the elevator. No one else got on so he put Rossi on speaker, “Dave, fill us in.”

  
“I got here and there was crime tape on the door and cops buzzing around, they were being a bit stubborn but finally let me in. Someone answered the door, I’m guessing Reid but the door was kicked open and there is a dent in the wall from where the kids head hit it, I am guessing the kid went to try and get his gun but he was hit with something there is more blood on the floor. Morgan came in and Clooney got ahold of one of them, they shot him. Morgan must have had his gun because there are a couple of casings but the bullets are in the walls, I think one of them must have shot him at the same time because there is more blood and casings but no bullets.” As Rossi said they went to the SUV and they were halfway there by the time he finished. Aaron’s blood was boiling and he was definitely ready to snap so he didn’t respond but JJ did.

  
“Is Clooney… did he make it?” JJ responded although she was definitely worried about Reid and Morgan she also knew how much both men loved the dog.

  
Rossi hummed, “Yeah neighbor came after calling 911 when they heard the shots, rushed him to an emergency vet. “

  
Emily was next, “Do we have any idea who, you said Metro was there do they have any clues?”

  
Rossi responded, “Apparently the neighbor who called 911 says she saw 2 middle eastern men taking Reid and Morgan to their car but no plates and she doesn’t know cars well but said it was an SUV”

  
Just then they pulled into the complex and they were all out of the car quickly. They all saw exactly what Rossi had described.


	3. Finding Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its 24 hours after finding out Derek and Spencer are missing when someone matching Derek's description is taken to John's Hopkins.

_**24 hours later…**_  
It had been a full day since they had realized their friends were missing and they had all been working almost non-stop and made very little headway. Whoever had taken Reid and Morgan had made no demands and weren’t interested in giving them back, Aaron’s stomach was starting to drop because he knew the likelihood that they were going to be dead when they found them.

JJ ran into his office, “Sir, someone found a John Doe matching Derek’s description, and they are at Hopkins."

Relief flooded Hotch’s chest for a moment before his worry for Reid ramped up even more. Hotch grabbed his things, and then they were all going to the hospital. When they got there, it indeed was Derek, but he had been given a heavy sedative, and they were having to counteract the sedative’s effects slowly. Garcia sat quietly, despite her bright, happy clothing she was very subdued right now. After another hour, the Doctor finally came in and nodded to them, “He is awake, he is asking for you, Agent Hotchner.”

Hotch was up, and he followed the doctor, when he got back Morgan looked worse for wear, his face was swollen on the left side, and had a cast on his leg, they had been told he was shot in the leg. “Hey, Morgan,"

Morgan nodded and swallowed thickly, “Spencer… he is still with them… you… you have to find him they… the one who… he said they were going to… to…”

Hotch’s voice softened some, “Woah slow down Derek, take a deep breath. Who has him?”  
  
Morgan shook his head, “I couldn’t remember them but… they spoke Arabic, and I remember hearing them speaking Arabic but… I couldn’t understand them… Spencer… he probably could tell you what they were talking about…”  
  
Hotch nodded and sat down, “I know Derek, just talk to me, tell me from the beginning.”  
  
“I was outside with Clooney… oh god... Is Clooney okay they… the younger one he shot him is…” Derek was far more panicked over the whole situation then Aaron had ever seen the man, he was usually rather calm even under high-pressure conditions.   
  
Aaron nodded, “Clooney is fine, Garcia has been watching him.”  
  
Derek closed his eyes for a moment and forced himself to take a deep breath despite the pain it caused in his ribs. Finally, after a moment, he was calmer though still obviously upset. “I was outside with Clooney, and we were about to go to bed. There was a knock at the door I turned towards it in time to see them slamming the door in Spencer’s face, I hadn’t locked my ankle gun in the safe yet, so I grabbed it, the bigger one… he hit Spencer over the head with his gun hard, and Spencer went down. I came in, I tried to keep Clooney outside but he… he ran in and went after the younger one… he shot Clooney and then turned his gun on me, I fired at them but the bigger one he… he shot me in the leg and stomach… then he hit me over the head. When I woke up Spencer, and I was in a dark room, Spencer was still out cold… I was worried because he seemed like he was barely breathing. I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn’t wake up, then the bigger one he came to get me… they tied me up and… they cut me and tortured me. They… they wanted to know where my money was, how to get it… it… it wasn’t my money though it was Spencer’s… they found out about the money and… I shouldn’t even be telling you this but… Spence… he is a billionaire… he inherited a lot of money from his dad when he died but… also made money in the casinos… Spencer... He doesn’t have it all in one bank to keep it safe in case people try to get it, and he put some of it in my name when we started getting serious... I don’t think they knew how much he has they… they just thought they were asking for my money… they… they wanted Spencer… they thought maybe he would tell them…” Derek’s voice became quiet, but it was apparent to Hotch that his mind was no longer focused on their conversation. Hotch was surprised to learn that the youngest agent was so wealthy but wasn’t completely shocked, always having had a suspicion considering how good the man had been at poker.  
  
Hotch took a deep breath and gently spoke, trying to guide Morgan back into focus, “Derek… what else happened do you remember?”  
  
Derek shook his head a bit, but not as if saying no but as if he was physically shaking the thoughts he had been focusing on away. Derek again forced himself to take a deep breath before nodding, “When… they took me back to the room Spencer was awake, his eyes barely open… I… I think he had a concussion… but one of them grabbed him by his hair, he screamed in pain…” Just remembering hearing Spencer’s cry of pain had Derek’s stomach-turning but forced himself to continue, “I tried to get them to focus on me… to retake me but he kicked me in the face and then I watched them take him away… the… the younger one he came back barely 10 minutes later… injected me with something but told me… Spencer said he would do anything for them if they let me go… and they planned on… on using him… he… he has never bottomed before… he… he is a top and them…”  
  
Aaron understood before Derek told him their roles in the bedroom, “Okay… okay, Derek. Can you tell me about the place you were being held?”  
  
The next hour was spent with Derek being overly panicked and distracted as he tried to tell his boss what he remembered. It wasn’t that he wanted to be freaking out, in fact, Derek hated how panicked he felt, but he couldn’t stop the overwhelming feeling of dread and panic.   
  
After getting as much information from Morgan as he could, Aaron finally let their friends in. Of course, Garcia was the first one in, her eyes full of unshed tears and she wanted to give him one of her usual nicknames, letting him know everything was fine but all she could think about was how scared she was that she had lost her best friend. Derek spoke first, his voice softer than Garcia had ever really heard it, “Hey Baby girl…”  
  
That was what broke Penelope, hearing Morgan so softly utter his nickname for her. The tears fell, and she ran over and hugged the man, “Oh god Derek!”  
  
Morgan hugged her back and rubbed her back, “Shhh, hey, it’s all good.”  
  
Penelope knew that was a lie, and she could feel Morgan shaking even if it was only a little, she knew how much Derek loved Spencer and the idea of losing him terrified Derek. “It’s not…”  
  
Morgan sniffed away the tears but nodded, “You’re right it’s not… how is Clooney?”  
  
Garcia nodded, “Good, he is warier of a stranger than I have ever seen him, but I think it's understandable…”  
  
Morgan nodded, “Yeah…”  
  
Garcia pulled her phone out and started showing him some pictures of Clooney.


End file.
